Cooolboy78
Cooolboy78 was a member of YTR. He is also a Moderator. He is a Mario, Sonic and Megaman fangamer, remixer and makes games of said series. He is a friend of Starman3, "internet cousin" of SMUS16475 and an "internet brother" of Brynn1100 and Mariofan14. History He joined the old YTR chat in 2011 and he became a member of YTR in 2013. He was a fanboy of SM3 And MM54321 before he created his Youtube channel. He joined the YTR chat to meet SM3 and to meet new friends. His first friend he met was SMUS16475 and his second friend was Brynn1100. In 2011, he was half a fanboy when he got in the chat, and after a few weeks, he was a dramatic kid but he learned that it was really annoying and he became mature. In 2012, he became a normal fan instead of being immature and having fanboy-like behavior. In 2013, he decided to become a YTR by earning Starman3's friendship. He and Starman3 are normal friends in 2013 after the few months he earned his friendship and he is now a YTR member, before he was a YTR Member, he heard the server was griefed and he revealed who griefed the server, which gave him his YTR position. History of Cooolboy78's Color Code He had his first color code, but he decided to make a new one and leave the old one behind. This is the old one. 2011 Version. and he used his new color code as his new main CC from now on. This is the new one. It's first appearances were in Pinkolol's videos, but actually transformed in Starman3's video. 2013 Version. Friends Best Friends *Brynn1100 (Internet brother) *SMUSX16475 (Internet cousin) *LuigiFan54321 *BartmanTheAwesome *CatezeeY *Pinkolol16 *Fawn *Nintendo4an1 *LuckyNintendo1713 *Hypersonic300 *The Black Ace (Bartman Productions) *Daniel *Jogita *Beatmax Sakuraba *Zaid (Mariofan14) (Internet Brother) Friends *MarioMario54321 *TheCaptain64000 *MarioStar92 *Enzo *SuperMarioGlitchy33 (later known as GlitchyPSI) *Dash B Sprint *Axitoinum The Fresh Dude Appearances as a Character SM64 Twilit Revolution He plays a relatively large role in this series. Super Mario 64 Bloopers He first appeared in episode 44, where he visited the Fourth Dimension and met his counterpart. In episode 45, he changes his colour code within Starman3's series, after hitting the power generator with LuigiFan54321. Before the power went out, he was playing with Yoshimo in SM64 Multiplayer Super Mario 64 Adventures He appears in episode 4, where he meets Akin. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears trapped in Cool Cool Mountain. For a while, he's kept himself hidden from the rest, but secretly wondering if the YTR members will figure out how bad it is (it's assumed he left before the events of the series), but gets ambushed by the girls and helps Brynn after he almost gets owned by them. He also helps Brynn save the area, as well as telling him about his friends. He escapes safely after Brynn leaves him. Appearances as a User Specials SuperLuigi's Birthday Gift In this video, he said Happy Birthday to SL and told him that he just experienced some stuff at Pink's place, to which SL investigates. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, Cooolboy is first seen when Pink and Jinda travel to the Star Road, and he tells them about why the group is here. He goes with Smus and Royal when they proceed to spy on Pink and Starman3, and helps in getting the star that will lead them back to the main area. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he surprises Bluekik14, before running inside to Whomp's Fortress to where Akin and Fawn visit shortly after, and he comments on how Akin is Pink's "crazy friend." Other Appearances Youtube Rangers Tales He was first mentioned getting imprisoned in Tick-Tock Clock with Captain64000. It's revealed they where captured when marveling about a toaster in the middle of the road, only to disappear when they touched it. They where later rescued by Nintendo4an1, and was later seen at the "Hourly Rave Party". Super Mario: Next Generation (MarioMario761) (TBA) Super Mario: Dark Times (MarioGame2222) (Information unavailable) SuperMarioGlitchy4's Bloopers *The monster *Ssendmodnar 1 & 3 *two evil friends Personality He is a funny guy, he's sometimes a little hyper, however, he is a good guy if you ask him. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Fourboy74 Star World counterpart: Mooonboy78 Category:Old Members of YTR